Childhood
by SailorKnight42
Summary: During a slow day in the Palace, the gang reminisce about their time as youngsters on the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own Sailor Moon, only Hikaru. *pats him on the head*

Hikaru: I hate you. I'll kill you.

Me: I am you!

Hikaru: Right…

"Hey! Guys!"

"Giz? Where are you?"

"In my room Mars!"

The four Sailor Senshi find me sitting on my bed, dressed in my armor.

"Well there's nothing to do. No major meetings."

"Rini's in the 20th… I mean 21st century," Mercury says, clad in her trademark light blue Sailor suit. I sigh and lean back on the headboard.

'Man, what a drag.'

Out of the corner of my eye, Venus' eyes light up.

"Flashback!"

Sitting up quickly I say, "How far back?"

She ponders for a moment then says,

"Moon Kingdom!"

"But we've pretty much talked about everything Moon Kingdom-wise," Jupiter says. "Not everything,"

Mars says. I think for a while, and soon the missing thought pops into my head.

"Our childhood! Wow I feel stupid."

They chuckle.

"I remember," a voice says outside the door, "when you yelled at my mom."

I gasp, jump off the bed, and bow as Neo Queen Serenity walks into the room.

"Get up Giz. You don't always have to be a knight 24-7."

"Sorry, it's a reflex."

"Wait a minute," Mercury says, "you yelled at Queen Serenity? Shame on you!"

"Let me explain, Ames. First off, I was only about five years old."

"Those knights are the COOLEST guys ever," I say with a huge smile on my face. A parade trolls by Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina and I as we look on.

"Can't believe this whole parade's for Serenity," Lita says.

"Well aren't you guys Princesses too?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Well, why aren't you up there?!"

"Well Serenity is a more important princess than any of us," Ami says.

"She's gonna be queen! Lucky!" Rei exclaims.

"Oh! There she is! Oy! Odango!" I yell as Serenity rolls by in a horse-drawn carriage. She turns and waves. I give as close to a knight's salute and wink. She giggles.

"Hey! You! Get away from them now!" I look in the direction of the voice and spot three guards running straight towards me.

"Oh crap! Guys, I gotta book it now!"

"Why?" Lita asks.

"Tell you later. Whoa!" I yell as I dodge a guard.

"Meet you at the usual place?"

"Serenity's balcony?" Ami asks.

"Yeah! Tell Serenity!" And with that, I take off down the sidewalk.

"Get back here, hooligan!"

'Jeez they're old fashioned.' At this time, I've almost reached the end of the sidewalk when a knight cuts me off. I nearly pass out, finding myself so close to a knight. Then I come down from my high and swallow dryly.

"Oh crud."

"You're coming with me." The other guards finally catch up, looking winded (as always).

"Good job, Sir! Lock her up right good!"

The guard smirks and walks away.

"Sorry about him. He's old… kind of."

"Yeah but why are they so slow?"

"They?"

"All the guards are slow." He laughs.

"How do you know?"

"Don't tell but I'm always evading those guys."

Chuckling, he says, "Really?"

I nod.

"I just remembered who you are."

"Huh?"

"You're the girl who wants to be a knight."

Nodding, I look ahead.

"The knight's…HQ?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I here?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." He leads me through the doors. A large door marked "Recruitment" looms in front of me. The knight, whose name was Jacob, (he wanted to be called Jonathan, it was more formal and Jacob wasn't really a knight's type of name), knocks on the door. "Hai?!" a voice yells, making me jump.

"Sir, you wish to see the child?"

"Yes Jonathan. Send her in."

I gulp and look up at Jacob who smiles and says,

"Be polite, and always answer--"

"Yes Sir, no Sir. I know."

'The doorknob looks so big.' I use both hands to turn the doorknob and the door swings open.

"Ah hello. So you're the girl who wants to be a knight, right?"

"Yes Sir! More than anything! Oops…"

He laughs heartily.

"You're spunky. And I hear you're good friends with the princesses."

"Yes Sir, though I am a townsperson and we're not supposed to talk to them."

"Right. Listen, I think that the girls would like you to be with them more often. So I want you to be a knight."

"Really?! **cough **I mean…"

"I don't think they really trust my knights, and I've heard they feel uncomfortable around them. So it'd help if there was someone they knew there to protect them."

"W-w… When do I start?"

"You'll start small until you are at least nine years old."

He hands me a bamboo sword and its holster.  
"Put this around your waist. Oop, I almost forgot."

Handing me a piece of paper, he says,

"Get this signed by Queen Serenity." "Sir!"

"Where is she?" Lita asks.

"Hope she's not in… JAIL!" Mina says, eyes wide.

"JAIL?!" the others scream.

"No…way." Ami says.

"No. She can't be."

Lita starts to cry. Laughter comes down the pathway outside Serenity's balcony.

"Who's laughing?" Serenity asks. Looking over the railing, Lita can just make out my figure in the distance.

"It's Giselle! Oy! Hyper," she yells as I run by.

"Hai?" I answer, skidding to a stop.

"Why are you--"

"Running? Tell you when I get up there. Hey, tell the guards to let me in. Hurry!"

Lita nods and salutes, smiling

I bow instead of saluting, then run off.

"Wha? But…" Lita says, confused.

"She NEVER bows. What happened to her?" Serenity asks.

"You got me there," Mina says.

She and Serenity look at each other.

"Maybe that old guard had her…brainwashed?"

"Mina, think about it." Ami says.

"But Ami," Rei says, "Richard's been chasing her since last year. He coulda, you know how crazy he is."

"Lita's gone…" Serenity says.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"There she is," everyone says.

"Guys," she yells, sliding to a stop, "HUGE news!"

"What?" they ask.

"Giz…is…a…"

"KNIGHT-O!" I yell, striking a superhero pose.

"WHAT!?!"

"LOOK! I even have a sword!"

"But it's bamboo," Rei says.

"I'm a K.I.T. Knight-In-Training… sorta."

"She just has to get this signed by Queen Serenity!" Lita says, holding up the paper.

"No fair! Serenity gets to be queen and YOU get to be a knight!" Rei exclaims.

"You guys," I say, "your time'll come. You wanna come with?"

"Yeah!"

We run down the hall.

'She HAS to say yes.'

"She has to."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it; only myself.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"I reject your knightship." (Yes I know this is not how it happens; bear with me)

"Huh?!"

"But why Mom?"

"Because she is five."

"But I won't start seriously until I'm like nine!"

Queen Serenity shakes her head.

"I-I don't get it!" I get mad.

"WHY? Are you against the idea of a girl being a knight?!"

"No, it's just that-"

"Then why?! WHY?!"

I'm seething and my anger clouds my thoughts. Through a fit of rage and tears my hand goes to my sword.

'Don't do that! You could never be a knight if you raised your sword at her.'

I calm down slightly. Dropping my sword I bow.

"A-As you *sniff* wish, my Lady."

I leave the room.

"Why Mom?! She really wants to be one!"

"You know what happens to knights when they go to war?"

Serenity sniffs and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"They die."

"Yes, honey. See, I know that Giselle is a best friend to all of you. If she gets called to fight, she might not come back."

"If she never came back," Lita says, "I don't know what we'd do."

Rei picks up my sword.

"But we don't like the knights that protect us. When Giz is there, it's more comfy." 'Really? Well, during the parade, Serenity was so tense and uncomfortable, but when she saw Giselle she loosened up.'

Queen Serenity sighs and looks at the paper. She smiles and quickly signs the official document adding notes.

'Must be able to come on all trips concerning the princesses.' 'Must come in chain mail/squirewear on all trips.'

"Give this to Giselle. Tell her to pick up the chain mail in the morning in the usual place."

"Huh?"

"You know, Serenity's balcony, Rei." At once, five smiles crawl onto the young princess' faces. Serenity gently takes the document and runs off with her four friends.

………………………………………….SK……………………………………….

I heave what has to have been the biggest sigh in my life. I strolled through the town, passing blacksmiths and armories. The continuous banging and clanging drove troves away, but it was pure music to my ears. I bite my bottom lip so the tears that are dammed up in my eyes do not come forth. I burst into a run, trying to get to the one place that would bring me comfort. The banging and clanging continued to echo in my ears as I reached the park. Stopping, the eternal clanging was uninterrupted as I crossed the large field, filled with laughing children. I found a tree, no, the tree far in the rear of the park where there was a beautifully clear view of the fabled planet of Earth. My eyes traced up the trunk of the large tree, finding the shallow foot holes I had made from climbing it every free moment I got. The only person who knows about my tree besides me is Lita because she is my best friend. I climb up quickly and get possibly the best eyeful of the Earth I've ever gotten.

"It looks like a giant marble." I settle in a comfortable spot, leaning back on a branch.

"Lita? Do you know where you're going," Rei shouted, trying to keep up with the girl on a mission. Lita hung a left then stopped, waiting for the other four to catch up. Rei shows up seconds after, followed by Ami. They wait…and wait…and wait.

"Where are those two spazes," Rei asked, tapping her foot and scowling. Soon after two knights appear with Mina and Serenity on their backs. Ami, Lita and Rei sweatdrop simultaneously as the two dismount the knights.

"Thank you so much," they said, quickly curtsying. The knights practically hit their heads on the pavement as the bowed back. They walked off chuckling.

"Really you guys," Rei asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, you know I don't run," Serenity said, smiling sheepishly. Rei just sighed and walked with Lita and Ami.

"What's your excuse, Mina? Huh?"

"Uhh… I didn't feel like running." Rei facefaulted and was up quickly, chasing the two blondes. Lita guided them toward the tree and then, while Rei was still pursuing the blondes and Ami was trying to calm them, began to climb it. When she reached an open spot she rested and turned her back to the park, her eyes filling with the sight of the planet.

"Gorgeous, right?" I spoke with a smile on my face. She looked up at me; I could feel her gaze.

"Yes, definitely. It's so calming…"

"Makes you feel smaller, right?" She chuckled and sighed.

"Yep, a lot smaller. Hey," she continued, "when did you become so optimistic?" I laughed heartily, the feeling of merriment overtaking the sadness and anger.

"Oh look at you! Using those big words! Is your brain okay?" She laughed and threw up a small limb, it hitting my calf. I slid down to her branch and leaned back on the trunk, facing her.

"So, what do you guys want," I said a little more harshly than I wanted.

"Hey Giz! We've got big news," Serenity yelled up the tree.

"Yeah she's right. How about going down there and listening?" I thought for a second then gripped a stable branch, using it to swing onto the ground.

"Whoa! How can you do that," Minako said, wincing. I smirked.

"I do that all the time. It makes me feel cool." They chuckled and Serenity handed me a piece of rolled up paper. I looked at it, then to my group of friends and back again.

"Open it for Serenity's sake," Rei yelled, making me jump slightly. Unraveling it I red its contents. My eyes grow large and wide.

"I-I…you mean…"

"Yes, you crazy person! You are an official K.I.T." Lita laughed as I hugged her. My tears trailed down my face as everyone enveloped me in a hug. As I felt them release me I turned to the tree. Using my sleeve I dried my tears and erased my tear streaks.

"You guys want to climb? It's a great view."

"Sure," Ami said. A laugh emitted from Rei.

"I'm already half way there!" Lita chuckled and immediately followed her. Ami, though daintily, began to ascend herself. Then I looked at our two blonds. They gazed back at me, their cerulean eyes slowly turning puppy-dog like. I sighed.

"I can only take one. That's going to be her," I said pointing to Serenity. Mina huffed and began her trek up the trunk. I piggybacked Serenity up to my spot and sat just underneath Rei's branch.

"You guys comfy?" A chorus of agreement filled my head.

"I love this view," Ami said, smiling broadly. I nodded and Mina giggled.

"I propose that this tree be our tree," I said, "from now until the end of time. Agreed?"

"I like that idea. No one else except the outer planet princesses will no about this spot."

"Serenity, that is the single smartest thing I've heard you say all day. It must be a daily thing."

"No! Not now, you nuts," I shouted, interrupting their bickering, "just appreciate the scene, okay?" We rested there and let the bright blue planet and its peace wash over us.

……………………………………..SK……………………………………….

"Ah…I miss our tree," Venus says, gazing out the window.

"We should find another one," Mars replies, now looking for a suitable tree.

"Well, there is a spot." They turn to me, happiness in their eyes.

"There is this spot outside the Palace. I'm not sure if you guys can get up there. It's a flat area on the shortest tower. I'll show you guys." I glance at the crystalline timepiece and let out a huge scream.

"DUDE!!!"

"What?!" Jupiter shrieks, jumping back.

"It's four-thirty!" I tear off my armor, revealing a Roman-style toga.

"I was supposed to be training the warriors at four! Jeez!" Suddenly everyone starts to freak.

"There's a meeting happening in about a minute," the Queen says, dashing away. Jupiter escaped, saying that she was giving an orientation in the kitchen, followed by Mercury, saying the same, but in the library.

"I've got to check the sacred fire," Mars said, as she and Venus left.

"We need to do this again," Venus said and quickly followed the pyro.

"You know, you're right!" I yelled as I ran down the hall.

………………………………………….SK………………………………….

Thanks for pitying my first one-shot. Review please.

….Sequel?


End file.
